Casebook Xmas: The Case Of The Stolen Stars
by TalepieceUK
Summary: From The Casebook Of Madame Vastra. Vastra and Jenny investigate a most unusual theft.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Case Of The Stolen Stars  
AUTHOR: Talepiece  
RATING: 12 cert.  
PAIRING: Vastra/Jenny  
SERIES: The Casebook Of Madame Vastra  
CONTINUITY: This is the 2013 Christmas story of the Vastra/Jenny detective series.  
SUMMARY: Vastra and Jenny investigate a most unusual theft.  
DISCLAIMER: I only play with them, no-one pays me to do it.  
CREDITS: This story is based on GK Chesterton's Father Brown story, _The Flying Stars_.  
NOTE: Many thanks for all the lovely reviews on this site and for the email feedback (link on the web site). I hope to start posting Volume Two of this series in February next year.  
A very happy non-denominationally-specific holiday season to one and all!  
POSTED: December 2013

* * *

For Madame Vastra and her beloved companion Jenny Flint, their first Christmas at Paternoster Row came to a rather unexpected conclusion when they solved a theft but a few doors away from their own home. The retrieval of the Flying Stars was to cement the reputation of these remarkable women with their neighbours and bring them the lasting gratitude of the City magnate, Sir Leopold Fischer.

Jennifer Strax Vastra-Flint  
London, 1948

* * *

Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint settled down in their new sitting room with matching sighs of pleasure. They had enjoyed their first Christmas luncheon together in the hours before and were now looking forward to a quiet evening of repose. Sated as they were with turkey and all the trimmings, accompanied by a selection of very pleasing wines, the women were comfortable to remain in companionable silence and allow their bloated stomachs to forgive them their indulgence.

Vastra looked around the room with some satisfaction. They had worked hard this past few months, toiled greatly to bring their new abode into line with Jenny's very exacting standards when it came to one's living arrangements. The somewhat destroyed house - having suffered greatly in their adventure cleansing the place of the terrible evil that had infested it - had been reworked a great deal.

A large part of the library had been sacrificed to allow Madame Vastra a hothouse of sorts, a room better suited to her own cold-blooded nature. The dining room, study and sitting room had all been adjusted accordingly, with rooms moved and reconfigured to an alarming degree. Indeed, it had cost them the benevolence of their neighbours, due to the endless bumping and banging, the to-ing and fro-ing of workmen and the like.

Vastra considered their new home with an entirely biased eye and decided that it must be quite the best residence in the country. It was exactly as she and Jenny wished and required it to be. All thanks to Jenny, Vastra thought and raised a glass of port to her friend.

Jenny grinned, a slightly lopsided grin at that, and lifted her own glass in return. She was sure that she knew what Vastra was thinking; she'd been looking around the house for days, beaming in pleasure and pride at what they had done. They had created the perfect house for them both... the perfect home. And now they could settle back and enjoy the fruits of their labours.

She looked at the little Christmas cards that had pride of place on the sideboard and her smile grew wider. Vastra had been baffled by the arrival of these little tokens of esteem and had remained so, even when Jenny explained their meaning. Still, to Jenny they were a sign that though they had few friends excepting each other, they had some. Lucy they would see the next day, a Boxing Day invitation having been included with the card. Charles Borlsover - released from his incarceration in the Middelssex Asylum and now recuperating in a sanitorium on the coast - had sent warmest greetings. Even Mrs Jenkins had sent a cheap, flimsy little thing that Jenny adored just as much as any other.

Vastra followed Jenny's gaze and considered the Christmas cards with a more mellow eye than she had originally. They bought her young friend so much pleasure that it was difficult not to feel a liking for the strange little things, if a begrudging one. She had been confused by much of this Yuletide business, most especially when Jenny suggested that they attend Mass at the Cathedral. Her shocked expression had made Jenny laugh aloud and that was enough to encourage Vastra to accede to her wishes.

So in the past few days Vastra had run the gamut of these festive celebrations. There had been cheap bits of decorated card, sparkling scraps on a small pine tree in the hallway - Vastra feared that they would be picking up needles for ever more - and there had been the preparation of a feast that an entire family could not have demolished in more than three days. Though the two women had made a valiant effort to succeed in that endeavour.

Jenny had made a particular show of serving the plum pudding and had been greatly pleased when the portions allocated to Vastra and herself had contained a ring and a coin, the thimble that was also secreted in the thick, dark concoction remaining in the leftovers. Vastra had asked - in something of an alarmed tone, she was willing to admit - how such things had found their way into the food on their table and Jenny had laughed again and explained that it was another of those ridiculous traditions, of which there were so very many at this time of year.

Jenny would not, however, explain what the significance of the items was, insisting instead that Vastra shouldn't trouble herself with such silly human superstitions. For some reason, that had worried Vastra more than the presence of metal objects in her food. No matter now, Vastra told herself and smiled at Jenny's drooping eyelids, for she would find out in her own good time and there was a relaxing evening ahead of them to consider it further.

And then the doorbell rang.

"Bleedin' 'ell" Jenny muttered.

Vastra stood, waving Jenny back into her seat and walked to the door. On the way, she took up her gloves and veil, donning both before opening the door to reveal a young man beyond. His broad smile showed bright between the cap that was pulled low and the scarf which was raised high on his chin.

"Madame Vastra, forgive me for interrupting your evening," he said, "but Miss Adams sent me to invite you and your companion to an entertainment."

Colonel Adams and his daughter had been among the few people in the area who had welcomed them with open arms. That despite the very recent passing of Mrs Adams to some undisclosed illness. They had both been shaken by the loss but were friendly when introducing themselves to Vastra and Jenny.

"Indeed, how kind of them," Vastra said, wondering what exactly constituted an entertainment for these humans, "Pray, do step in from the cold."

She stepped aside to let the young man in and closed the door with some relief. The man pulled off his cap politely and nodded in thanks before beaming a smile at Jenny, who had come to stand in the doorway of the sitting room.

"I do beg your pardon for disturbing your Christmas evening, ladies, but Ruby insisted that you be invited."

"Invited to what exactly?" Jenny said.

"Ah," he considered for a moment, "well, a pantomime of sorts. I can't vouch for the quality but the enthusiasm is running high and it will surely be a sight to behold...of one description or another."

"A panto? At the Adams' house?"

"That is the plan, yes," he said, though he didn't sound entirely sure of himself, "Please do come, Ruby would be most pleased."

"Then we would be happy to attend," Vastra said. She was buffeted by a wave of annoyance from behind her and turned to add, "That is, if you don't mind, my dear?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "No, of course not. We'll be with you in five minutes or so, Mr...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr Crook, John Crook; I'm Ruby's fiance."

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you and a pleasure to accept your invitation. Do inform Miss Adams that we will be with you in but a few moments."


	2. Chapter 2

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Ushered into the hallway by the butler Mr Canter, Vastra and Jenny were met by Ruby Adams. She beamed when they arrived, offering her hand warmly and effusively thanking them for coming. She was a small, very pretty girl with a perfect, round face but both Vastra and Jenny found it difficult not to stare at her attire; she appeared to be wearing a light blouse above a very large lampshade.

"I'm wearing a very large lampshade," Ruby said, "you must think me very strange. And you'll think the others much stranger still, I suspect."

"Not at all, Miss Adams," Vastra said.

Jenny grinned "It's certainly a new look, Miss."

Ruby laughed, "Do you think it will catch on?"

"P'haps not. So you're putting on a panto then? I used to love a good panto but they're all daft fairy stories now. Give me a proper Harlequinade any day."

"I couldn't agree more," a loud voice boomed from further down the hallway.

It belonged to a tall, ruddy-faced man with a bushy yellow beard and bright blue eyes. His voice had a strong accent that seemed to match his appearance despite his own odd attire. He wore a white, uncollared shirt and pale breeches. The outfit was decorated with sparkling gems that had been attached with some sort of adhesive, the smell wafting around him. He wore a skullcap that seemed to have been fashioned from silver paper.

He joined them as Ruby lead Vastra and Jenny towards the dining room. As they walked, Jenny noticed the collection of weapons that decorated the walls and wondered where exactly the Colonel had found them. There were some remarkable swords; long, sleek pieces that peeked out from their ornately decorated scabbards and one huge, scimitar-like sword that Jenny thought even Vastra would struggle to heft.

"Madame Vastra, Miss Flint," Ruby was saying, "this is my uncle, James Blount. He came to see Mama but I'm afraid he was a little late," she added, he tone shifting to sadness.

"Now, now, Ruby," the man hugged her with one arm while offering his hand to Vastra, then Jenny, "It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies, and I'm so glad to hear that you enjoy a good, old-fashioned show for I've been bemoaning the loss of the Harlequinade all day."

"I am unfamiliar with this form of entertainment," Vastra said.

"Well then, Madame, you're in for a treat."

"Or a shock," Ruby was smiling again. She looked her uncle up and down and said, "All that silly paste, you do look like a chandelier. I'm afraid Uncle James would have ransacked the whole place for our costumes," she added to Vastra and Jenny, "the chandelier only just survived and the poor servants are now deathly short of rouge."

"Ah, yes, that's what I came to say. Come into the dining room, Ruby, and let's get our faces on," Blount said.

"Oh, alright," Ruby laughed, "honestly, Uncle, I do wish I'd known you when I was a girl; you'd have been great fun as a playmate. Now then, Madame Vastra, Miss Flint, do let me introduce you to my godfather. You and he will be forming the audience for this oddity -"

"Oddity, really!" Blount put in with a mock glare.

"- along with some of the household." She lead then to the sitting room that held a thin, older man with a grey goat-like beard and a bemused expression. He rose as the ladies entered the room, "Sir Leopold Fischer, please allow me to introduce our neighbours and friends, Madame Vastra and Miss Flint."

He gave them a stiff bow and said, "A pleasure, ladies. Please, do join me while this nonsense takes shape."

"You are very kind, Sir Leopold," Vastra said as they settled into the comfortable chairs by the fire, "May I congratulate you on the remarkable success of your latest business venture."

Sir Leopold beamed and Jenny sat back while he and Vastra discussed City matters. She hadn't been happy to be dragged away from her own home on Christmas evening - and she had made that quite clear to Vastra - but it was lovely to be welcomed into someone else's home as equals. And she really did love a bit of nonsense, even if Sir Leopold was want to disparage it.

She had seen the Harlequinades as a child, taken along with Lucy by her late Mother. There had been a few variations down the years but they all ran along the same lines. There was always a Harlequin, the male lead who fell for the Columbine; a Clown, more a comic-villian than a jester; the Columbine, a beautiful young girl and the object of the Harlequin's desire; and the Pantaloon, Columbine's father and master of the house. She'd seen a proper Continental one once that had a Pierrot too, though Jenny thought of them more as troupes than characters now and she much preferred the more knackabout sort of play.

Someone entered the room and Jenny looked up, barely able to stifle her laughter at the Colonel's appearance. He was a large, strong gentleman, generally quiet, with deeply tanned skin from his time in the East. He wore his customary fez-like hat over a face now pale with what looked like flour and brightly rouged cheeks and lips. His clothes were just as red, he was wearing a pair of longjohns and an undershirt with carpet slippers on his feet.

"Ladies, welcome to our home, forgive me for not greeting you sooner but the young ones have quite carried me along with their enthusiasm." Sir Leopold harrumphed but there was a quirk to his lips. Colonel Adams held his arms out to his side, "What do you think, old friend? Suitable for the club?"

"I should say not, William. Most certainly not when we attend together."

"Oh, I don't know," Jenny said, "it's most fetching, Colonel."

"Indeed," Vastra joined in, though she was utterly confused by this whole business, "you would certainly be noticed."

"I'd be locked up, is what I'd be! But still, in for a penny and all that. Now, ladies, Leopold, the entertainment is about to commence. If you'd care to take your seats in the dining room?"

They rose and Sir Leopold said, "Has Blount's friend arrived then?"

"Not yet," the Colonel said, "but he insists we should begin. Says that Canter can just show the chap in when he gets here."

"Another visitor, Colonel?" Vastra said as they left the sitting room.

"Oh, some old pal of James', only in London for a couple of days over Christmas and begs to be allowed to visit. Couldn't say no to the poor chap, what with everything else that's gone on this past few weeks. He missed my poor late wife's passing, you see," his normally cheery countenance darkened for a moment before he shook it off, "But, however, we needed a Policeman too, at least a policeman's uniform, and this fellow is a famous French-Canadian acrobat and tumbler. Quite the entertainer, apparently, and James insisted that he'd have a uniform in his bag of tricks, as it were, and sent word immediately that he should come and take part in proceedings."

"There has been mention of coshes and even strings of sausage," Sir Leopold added.

Jenny grinned, "I do love a bit of business. Thank you kindly for inviting us to join you, Colonel."


	3. Chapter 3

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Vastra stared at her friend as they entered the dining room. Jenny had the good grace to blush but her grin never wavered. It grew wider, in fact, as she took in the temporary stage that had been fashioned for the show.

The dining room was much larger than their own, spanning almost the width of the house. The large table had been set aside, the board overturned and propped up against the wall. The ornate dining chairs had been arranged at one end of the room to form an auditorium of sorts and there was an open space at the other end that had a few props already set in place. Somehow, an upright piano had found its way in there as well as a set of what Jenny imagined were jungle drums.

Vastra and Jenny settled in to what passed for the front row and Vastra noticed something hanging over the piano's back.

"My dear, are those the meat products?"

"Supposed to be, all part of the nonsense, as it were."

"And this entertainment, you are familiar with it?"

"Oh yes, Madame, went with Luce many a time when we were girls."

"And would you enlighten me as to its purpose?"

"Purpose? Nothing but a bit of fun really. And, no, I won't tell you more, you'll just have to watch it."

Vastra resist the urge to protest, though her veil did twitch somewhat before she leaned closer to Jenny and said, "Do you know much of the family, my dear?"

"Only the bit of gossip you'd expect," Jenny spoke close to Vastra's veil, looking through the heavy material to catch a glimpse of the woman within, "Nice people, much liked hereabouts. Colonel away a lot fighting wars and such, Miss Ruby well educated but headstrong, adored her Mother.

"This Blount chappy's interesting. He went off to be a gentleman farmer somewhere in Canada and has made quite a bundle from it. Tried to get back in time to see his dying sister but arrived just after the funeral. Bad weather, I dare say. Some concern about Mr Crook there, as he's a Socialist and a journalist and neither of them are at all the thing in these parts."

"Indeed? Miss Adams seems quite taken with him despite the concerns."

"Perhaps because of it, Madame."

Jenny considered the two of them as they waited at the side of the temporary stage. Ruby was standing close to her fiance, smiling up at him with such joy that it was difficult to doubt her true intentions. For his part, Crook laughed merrily and took her hand often.

They looked quite the pair. Ruby's lampshade skirt had been joined by a kitchen maid's apron and a tight cap close around her blonde curls. While Crook wore a flimsy dress that showed a great deal of stockinged leg. His face was whitened with flour and rouged at the cheeks, his hair standing out from his head at an alarming angle. He obviously didn't care, though, and he was completely engrossed in Ruby's company.

Jenny shook her head, "No, I'd say they really do love each other. I bet she wishes he was the Harlequin and not her uncle!"

"Indeed?" Vastra said, not really following her meaning. She too studied the couple, "I am glad they appear so happy. Glad too that we accept the invitation. I look forward to being enlightened and entertained in the next...how long, my dear?"

Sir Leopold took the seat beside them and tutted good-naturedly, "Too long, no doubt; these things always go on too long. Still, Ruby's happy. With this and my gift, I dare say she's enjoying her Christmas well enough, despite everything."

"It's never easy after you've lost your Mam," Jenny said sadly.

Sir Leopold nodded, "Too true, Miss Flint, too true."

"At least Miss Adams has the affections of Mr Crook," Vastra said, "Miss Flint and I were just saying how wonderful it is to see two young people in love, Sir Leopold."

The usually friendly face darkened for a moment and he shook his head, "I can't say I like the man; troubling politics, I'm afraid. I grew up on the Continent, Madame Vastra, and I've seen where that sort of thing can lead."

"Yet, surely Mr Crook is no danger to anyone?"

Sir Leopold didn't have a chance to reply as James Blount stepped forward and began the show with a few silly jokes at the expense of his makeshift troupe and then the chaos began. Vastra watched, flummoxed by the procession of bosh that passed before them. Blount capered and fooled before Ruby offered up a little dance and a song, accompanied by Crook on the piano. He proved to be the star of the show, serving as author - as far as one existed - as well as prompter, scene-shifter and orchestra.

Crook was banging out a tune which made Jenny grin when Vastra heard the doorbell ringing in the hallway. There was movement behind her as Mr Canter left to answer it. She returned her attention to the stage to see Blount reaching for a cosh of some sort and Crook turning his attention to the tribal drums that the Colonel must have bought back from one of his postings abroad. The Colonel grinned from ear to ear, though he looked as lost now as he had from the beginning.

Jenny chuckled beside her and Vastra smiled behind her veil. She would have to question her friend on the details of all this pantomime business but she did not mind being in the dark for now, not when Jenny was enjoying herself so much.

Vastra felt movement behind them again and turned to see a small, middle-aged gentleman enter the room, bidden by Canter. He wore a remarkably accurate reproduction of a Constable's uniform, including the custodian helmet, the wide belt that cinched the long, double-breasted overcoat and the markings at his wrist. He gave a wonderful performance, appearing genuinely suprised by proceedings as he was urged forward by Canter and looking around at the avid audience with a perplexed expression.

As he approached the stage, Blount met him with cosh raised. The newcomer stepped back in dread and the audience laughed, some wag at the back of the room offering a suggestion as to the treatment he should receive. As the policeman turned to stare at the audience, Blount struck him about the shoulders. He spun around and made to speak but Blount struck again. There was a scuffle, one that played very well with the audience but troubled Vastra greatly.

Jenny sensed her concern and placed a calming hand on Vastra's arm. Vastra turned to see Jenny glance up at her and wink. She relaxed and turned back in time to see the policeman swoon in a most realistic manner before tumbling to the ground. It earned him enthusiastic applause from audience and troupe alike but he remained utterly still as the chaos began again. Blount romanced Ruby with a foolish song and Ruby danced again. Then Crook stood to caper about and almost fell over the policeman. He nudged the man with his slippered toe, encouraging him to roll out of the way.

Vastra tensed, though the rest of the audience was still laughing at the fallen man. She watched Crook's face carefully and saw the moment when realisation dawned. He looked up to the audience, then across to Blount, all of whom stared at him blankly.

"I think we may have to stop," Crook said, his voice strained, "I fear for this poor chap."

The Colonel and Ruby were studying him carefully now and there was a ripple of concern from the audience.

Blount bent down beside his friend and gasped, "I think he's unconscious. Good God, what have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Vastra and Jenny stood and rushed towards the stage, dropping down beside the man to examine him. His helmet had fallen at the first blow, his thin hair was dishevelled and his skin pale except for the red blotches that already showed bright.

"Knocked out cold," Jenny said.

Blount's voice was small as he said, "Poor Florian, what have I done to you?"

"Colonel, call for a doctor immediately," Vastra said.

"No need for that, surely?" Blount said, a hint of panic entering his tone, "Let's take him up to my room and see how he does."

Jenny gently placed the unconscious man's arms across his torso and Vastra reached under him, lifting him bodily. There was a gasp of shock from the audience and some muttering too, though the people around the man said nothing, their eyes fixed on his pale features.

"A doctor, Colonel," Vastra hissed as she maneuvered past him.

Ruby lead the way to the door, through the hallway and up the stairs. Vastra carried the weight easily but Jenny stayed close by in case her friend needed help. Ruby ran on ahead and opened the door to the guest bedroom, clearing Blount's clothes from the bed where he had left them in his haste to change for the performance.

Vastra eased the man down and Jenny settled the pillows behind his head. Vastra considered the growing bruises carefully. Blount had obviously struck the man with more force than he intended. This Florian had been most unfortunate to appear just as his friend's excitement was at its peak.

Blount settled on the edge of the bed beside his friend and stared, wide-eyed at him. He began to say something but stopped when the sound of angry voices came from below. Jenny raised a brow in Vastra's direction and received a faint hitch of her shoulders in reply. The voices grew louder still.

"Perhaps you should go and find out what's what, Madame?" Jenny said.

"Why don't you both go," Blount said, "I'll stay with Florian here."

Vastra looked the unconscious form over once more before she agreed and they left to return downstairs. They discovered the source of the disturbance to be the study and entered to find Sir Leopold and Mr Crook glaring at one another. Ruby stood by her fiance, holding on to his arm and weeping openly. The Colonel appeared even more shocked than he had in the dining room.

"What the 'eck's going on?" Jenny said.

"This blighter's stolen the Flying Stars!" Sir Leopold said.

There was a long pause as everyone took in his uncharacteristically venomous tone and then the room erupted again. Sir Leopold pointed a long, thin finger at Mr Crook, who tried to break away from Ruby's grip, though the girl clung on with all her might. The Colonel 's voice raised too, trying - and failing - to calm the situation. Vastra looked from one to the other, taking in the torrent of accusations and denials as best she could.

Then there was loud ringing sound that filled the room and the hallway beyond. It silenced them all, hands slapping hard over ears to block out the seemingly endless percussion.

Vastra turned to see Jenny standing closest to the door. There, unconsidered by most people who entered the room, stood a small gong in what Vastra thought was a Chinese style. Jenny had her head cocked at an alarming angle to press that ear into her shoulder, the hand on that side grasping a stubby sort of mallet. Her other hand dropped from her exposed ear and she grinned at Vastra.

"Well then," Jenny said, "that's much better. Now, Colonel, why don't you tell Madame Vastra and me what's going on."

"Indeed," Vastra added, "and, pray, be as concise as possible."

"Ruby's gift from Sir Leopold is missing, Madame," he said.

Vastra waited but there was no more.

"You wanted concise," Jenny said.

"I did and I thank you Colonel. Now, Sir Leopold, this is the gift you mentioned earlier?"

"It is, Madame. To be specific, it is The Flying Stars."

It meant nothing to Jenny but Vastra's head jerked up, her veil shifting around her face. This is something big, thought Jenny, and held the mallet in her hand more tightly.

"The Indian diamonds, Sir Leopold? I had thought them lost," Vastra said.

"As they were," Sir Leopold glared at Crook, "and are again, it would appear."

"It wasn't me, I tell you. Madame Vastra, I swear on my love for Ruby, I would never steal from her. Or, indeed, from anyone, I assure you Colonel."

"I'm want to believe the lad, Madame," Colonel Adams said when Vastra's gaze returned to him, "though what has happened, I could not say."

"Then let us start from the beginning," Vastra said, "but I beg of you all to forego accusations and the like; I fear we have no time to waste. Now," she turned to Ruby, "Miss Adams, tell us about Sir Leopold's presentation of your gift."

"Uncle Leo arrived just after we'd finished our meal. He asked if I should like my gift immediately and I said I would. I don't think he was surprised about that," she managed a smile at her godfather, "He pulled out the prettiest little box. Oh, show Madame Vastra, Father."

The Colonel reached for something on his desk and lifted a box, holding it out to Vastra across the desk. She took it, considering it for a moment before passing it on to Jenny. It was a rectangular box, about the size of a cigar case but made from a rich leather with gold inlay around the edge and an attractive gold catch. Jenny opened it to reveal an orange velvet interior with indentations for six stones of a respectable size.

"And just what are these Flying Stars then?" Jenny asked.

Sir Leopold said, "The most remarkable set of matching diamonds that I have ever seen, Miss Flint. Mined and cut in India some one hundred years ago. They are priceless, though only as a set, and have been the subject of much envy and criminal activity for most of their history."

"And you gave them to Miss Ruby here?"

Vastra smiled behind her veil, "It is a very generous gift, Sir Leopold."

"It was for my wedding," Ruby blurted out, "I asked Uncle Leo for something pretty for my wedding day. I know he's not happy about things with John and I but I knew he'd make it a special day. I had no idea how special though, I really was almost blinded by the stones when I opened the box," she nodded towards Jenny's hand.

"So," Vastra said, "you recieve your gift most appreciatively and then...?"

"Sir Leopold suggested that the stones be secured," the Colonel said, "so I bought them in here, locked them in this very drawer, Madame."

Vastra considered the desk as he pointed to the drawer by his side, "And who has access to the desk, Colonel?"

"Well, that's the thing, Madame, this is my study. Only Canter and the maid ever come in here without me being here as well and neither of them would have been anywhere near the room since young Molly lit the fire this morning."

"But the room's not locked up, Colonel?" Jenny said.

"It is not, though the drawer was."

Vastra eased around Sir Leopold to consider the drawer. It was a standard lock, certainly nothing that would trouble Jenny for more than a few seconds. Anyone with any skill in that regard would have no difficulty opening it.


	5. Chapter 5

See Part One for story details.

* * *

"Tell me, Colonel," Vastra said, "when exactly did the momentum for this entertainment begin?"

"Why, just after luncheon, I believe. James mentioned his pining for an old-fashioned pantomime and he and Ruby got to discussing what it should contain. John here said that he'd performed in one once -"

"At university, Madame," Crook put in.

"- and then it was all go."

"And this Florian chappy? How did he fit into things?" Jenny said.

"You think the two connected?" Colonel Adams said.

"Bit of a coincidence otherwise, eh?"

"Indeed," Vastra said, "though, would the crime have been discovered without his accident?"

Vastra stressed the last word and Jenny glanced up at her. She wondered what was going on in her friend's remarkable mind and gripped the mallet harder still.

"It would not at all," the Colonel allowed, "not, in fact, without your insistence that I request a doctor to look at the poor fellow, Madame. I only came in here to write a note to my physician while Canter arranged a runner."

"Yes," Vastra said but trailed off.

Before she could say more, Sir Leopold said, "William, do send for the Police immediately, I beg you."

"No, my friend," the Colonel's eyes never left Vastra's veiled face, "for there's something you do not know about our guests."

Sir Leopold stared at Vastra before his attention shifted to Jenny, then returned to Colonel Adams, "And that is?"

"They're famous detectives," Ruby said.

"The famous detectives," Crook emphasised the first word, "Madame Vastra, The Veiled Detective herself."

Sir Leopold stared at Vastra again but before he could speak, Jenny said, "I prefer Great Detective personally," in a sarcastic tone.

Vastra's head turned towards her friend as she said, "Miss Flint and I enjoy the great gift of determining answers where others often cannot, Sir Leopold. I assure you, we can offer a swifter resolution to this matter than the local Constabulary."

"But we've got some famous actor-type lying unconscious above our very heads," Sir Leopold said.

"Or is he?" Vastra said. Before anyone could question her, she continued, "Colonel, when exactly did Mr Blount receive this message from his friend?"

"Around the time that this entertainment was being considered. We needed a policeman's uniform and James said that his friend could bring one along, as I told you Madame."

"You did, Colonel, but I was hoping you might be a little more specific."

"After," Crook said, "it was after Blount had expressed his liking for these things, though the arrival of the message triggered mention of a policeman, if I recall correctly."

"As I am sure you do," Vastra said, "given your line of work. Excellent. Now, what happened thereafter?"

Crook spoke up again, "Blount left the room for a moment to write a note for his friend and returned in high excitement. After that, it was all recklessness and industry to pull the thing together."

"And your costumes were sourced from around the house and the staff themselves, yes?"

"Oh yes, Madame," Ruby said and indicated her own attire, "a lampshade, lots of Father's old clothes, even my old dressing up box."

Vastra considered for a moment, then spoke to the Colonel, "And you would vouch for everyone in your household?"

"I would indeed, Madame, and for John too. Can't say I know James much but he's a fine chap, been most helpful with sorting things out since," he hesitated, "since my wife passed on. And Sir Leopold's above reproach, of course."

Vastra turned back to Jenny, who was already edging out of the door. At a nod from her friend, Jenny went straight for the stairs and ran up to the guest bedroom. The uniformed man remained on the bed where Vastra had left him but the room was otherwise empty. The man on the bed shivered in his delirium and Jenny looked to the window where the drapes shifted and billowed as the wind blew outside.

Jenny ran to the open window and looked out. Strange sparkling lights danced below. She slammed the window shut and ran out of the room. Vastra and the others stood at the bottom of the stairs as she bounded towards them, casting the mallet aside and reaching for one of the Colonel's swords where it hung in its scabbard on the wall.

The blade made a whooshing sound as it was freed and Ruby, Crook and Sir Leopold took hasty steps back. Colonel Adams muttered, "I say," but said no more. Vastra reached for the sword's partner and joined Jenny as she raced back down the hallway to the dining room. It was empty but for a maid and a footman who were considering the mess in some consternation. They turned and stared at the two women who burst into the room and looked around for a way into the garden

"Over there, Madame," Jenny said.

She pointed with the tip of her sword. It was a long, very thin blade that sang as it cut through the air. They hurried for the little servant's door in the far wall and turned sharply to avoid the stairwell to the kitchens, instead charging out through the door and into the cold night air beyond.

The sparkling stars that Jenny had seen descending the back wall of the house were now ascending the back wall of the garden. Jenny raced on, sword raised, and caught up with the glowing figure as it reached the top. A light-coloured leg straddled the wall, Jenny's sword pressed through the thin material and met flesh. She dug the tip in a little further to encourage the figure to remain still.

"Mr Blount," Vastra said, as she stepped up beside Jenny, "or would you prefer to use your own name from now on?"

"You really are as clever as they say, Madame Vastra," a measured, English voice came down from above them, "I congratulate you."

"And I you, Sir, on quite the most audacious crime."

"You've certainly got some brass," Jenny said.

"You're most kind too, Miss Flint, and don't you let these people treat you as anything less than a force in your own right."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Sir, just you be passing them stones down here. Now," Jenny said, pushing the sword forward a little more to add emphasis, "or I'll be forced to cut them off you."

"Just the six stones will suffice," Vastra said, "you may keep the pretty little paste gems."

There was a long pause and Jenny thought he might make a run... a jump... for it. She flexed her arm and gave the leg a good prod. There was a deep sigh from above, then the night rained bright stars around them and the leg was gone, the figure tumbling over the wall with a thud as it landed on the far side with the crunching of slippered feet on the frosted pavement.

Vastra made to scale the wall in pursuit but Jenny held her back with her free hand.

"Let him go, eh?"

"You believe he should be allowed to get away with this crime?" Vastra said, reproach in her tone.

Jenny laughed, "I think we've got the important bits back," she nodded down to the ground, six perfect points of light glistening in the grass, "and we've saved Mr Crook and Miss Ruby too, come to that. Not a bad Christmas' work all round."

Vastra looked up to the wall, aware that the culprit was long gone. She turned back to the house to see the dining room curtains open and a line of faces staring out at them, then looked back to Jenny's grin and her shivering body. Vastra realised how cold she was too, the night air cooling the desire to hunt down the man. She smiled through her veil and Jenny's grin grew wider.

"You are cold, my dear," she said, "let us return to the warmth."


	6. Chapter 6

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Jenny stood at the door next to Mr Canter as they watched two policeman carry the still groggy man away. They were accompanied by Colonel Adams' physician and by another two officers who had been questioning the household for the past half hour. Canter closed the door behind them and a hint of a sigh escaped his lips. Jenny patted the man's arm as she turned to see Vastra waiting for her by the dining room door.

Jenny joined her and smiled at the veiled face that tilted towards her.

"Well, Madame," Jenny said, "that was more excitement than I rightly expected on a Christmas Day."

"Indeed. I am sorry our evening has been ruined so."

"Oh, not ruined and a good evening's work, I'd say. Even if it is going to be unpaid," Jenny muttered as Vastra turned to enter the dining room.

"Madame Vastra," Sir Leopold said, standing from the dining room chair that he had taken up while they waited for the policeman to finish their work, "I could never thank you enough."

"I'd say Miss Flint deserves most of the credit," Crook said, adding, "that is if you don't mind me saying so," to Vastra.

"I do no. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"You're very kind, Madame, Mr Crook," Jenny beamed, "though I think there's credit enough to be shared around."

"You are indeed magnamious, my dear. Now, Colonel," Vastra sketched a bow to him, "I believe Miss Flint and I will excuse ourselves. It has been a most," she considered her words, "fascinating evening and I thank you and Miss Adams for inviting us to join you."

Cries of, "Come now, Madame!" and, "I say, you must explain things," rang out from the assembled family and Jenny noticed that even Mr Canter and the maid, standing unobtrusively in the doorway, were looking expectantly towards them.

"Perhaps just a few minutes to sort things out, eh?" Jenny said.

Vastra inclined her head in agreement and took the proffered chair. Jenny settled into the seat next to her and looked around the rough circle that had formed in the centre of the room. The piano and drums remained in place and various props were scattered about the floor. Jenny knew that the servants would be having quite the time of it cleaning everything away and didn't envy them one bit.

"Now, Madame," Ruby said, clutching Crook's hand as he sat next to her, "you must explain this business with Uncle," she stumbled over the word, "James."

"Oh, don't worry, Miss, he wasn't your uncle at all. Was he, Madame?" Jenny said.

"Indeed not. I suspect he is one of these up and coming thieves that one hears of so much in the newspapers, though I would not wish to venture which one," she added, pausing before saying, "Still, that is of no matter."

"So how the devil did he manage to fool us?" the Colonel said.

Because you're a lovely old buffer who takes folks at face value, Jenny thought but she left it to Vastra to give a more diplomatic answer.

"He would have read of your wife's passing in the newspapers, Colonel, perhaps even of her illness before that. Only a very little research would discover the existence of a distant but much loved brother and the rest was a well told tale and your own susceptability at the most difficult of times."

Crook considered that and said, "But how did you see through him so quickly, Madame?"

"In truth, I did not suspect a thing until the theft was uncovered."

"Had you not insisted that I send for the doctor, I should never have noticed 'til morning," the Colonel said.

"Just as that dreadful man wanted," Sir Leopold said.

"Quite," Vastra said, "and he would have been long gone by then."

"He took the stones from this room when he came out to write his message to that man?" Crook said.

"Yes," Vastra said, "though he wasn't writing to that man, of course -"

"That man being a proper copper and all," Jenny put in.

"Exactly so. No, I suspect that your unwanted guest had an accomplice who learned that a policeman might be on his way and sent the original note. Our thief than sent a missive back to him while claiming that it was for this fictional entertainer. The man who arrived knew nothing of what awaited him, of course. He merely thought that your guest might not be who he claimed to be."

"Which he most certainly was not," Jenny added.

"And the gems," Crook couldn't stop his grin from forming, "he hide them about his person, so to speak."

"Stuck them on his costume just like the paste ones," Jenny smiled in return, "Clever, I'll give him that."

"Very ingenious, I agree," Vastra said, "This entertainment of his was a most creative way to frame his crime, a misdirection of the most novel kind."

"One last thing then, Madame," Sir Leopold spoke up, "How did he know that I was bringing the Stars here to Ruby?"

"Sir Leopold, anyone who can read a newspaper knows of your more exceptional finds and, indeed, your passion for rare stones. Anyone who takes the time to find out a little more about you personally would surely find that you are a doting godfather and that your goddaughter is planning to wed in the near future. You would certainly be giving her a fine gift at Christmas time, would you not?"

"I would, I would indeed, Madame," he said, "And I can only offer my undying gratitude for your services this evening. Your's and Miss Flint's, of course."

"Might hold you to that, Sir," Jenny said before Vastra could respond.

It earned her a twitch of the veil before Vastra added, "We are more than happy to accept your thanks, Sir Leopold." Vastra rose from her seat, turning to Colonel Adams, "Now, Colonel, if you will excuse us?"

"We will, Madame, Miss Flint, with all our thanks and best wishes. I am so pleased that Ruby here invited you to join us, for I fear we would be in a poor state without you."

"Not at all," Vastra took the man's hand warmly, "it was most kind of Miss Adams to do so."

"And we're most pleased we could help out, Sir," Jenny added as she too shook his hand.

Ruby and Crook both stood to hug Jenny, though they were stopped from attempting the same with Vastra by a suddenly forbidding countenance. Jenny's lips twitched but she managed to keep her face straight as she whispered to the young couple, "Not to worry," and wished everyone a Happy Christmas.

Vastra had already left the room and was standing with Canter, who was helping her on with her overcoat. Jenny took her coat and bonnet from the maid, thanking her kindly, and watched as Ruby went to Vastra. Her friend leaned down to the smaller woman as they spoke most earnestly.

"I really can't thank you enough, Madame Vastra. If there's anything John and I - and my father and godfather too - can ever do for you both, do please ask."

"You are most kind, Miss Adams, but I would ask only that you and your family continue to show Miss Flint and I the same kindness that you have displayed today."

"Oh, of course we will!"

"And," Vastra said as she began to turn for the door and then slowly turned back, leaning closer still, "there is one small favour that you might do me?"

"Anything, please just ask," Ruby smiled up into the veiled face, "anything at all."

"Pray, would you know the significance of the placing of small metal objects inside a plum pudding?"

Ruby blinked up at her for a moment before saying, "Oh, do you mean the thimble and that sort of thing?"

"That sort of thing exactly."

"Why yes, Madame, it's an old superstition. John says it comes from centuries back when we were all pagans and such."

"And these objects, they have some meaning to them?" Vastra put in quickly, aware of Jenny watching them closely.

"I think it may vary from family to family but our cook puts in a thimble, a few coins and a ring. If you get the thimble then you are to be a spinster; if you get the coins, you're to be rich; and if you get the ring, you're soon to be married. I know it's only a silly superstition, Madame, but I was very happy to get a coin and not the thimble. Madame?"

Vastra had straightened up and was staring down the hall at Jenny, who was staring back with a quizzical expression that Vastra found quite adorable.

"Forgive me, Miss Adams," Vastra said to the girl, "and I thank you for your explanation."

"Not at all, Madame. Is everything quite all right?"

"Quite all right indeed. It would appear that I am to be married."


End file.
